List of cited texts in Records of the Three Kingdoms/Book of Wei
List of cited works in Chen Shou and Pei Songzhi's Book of Wei. It lists all works in every volume, thus when a work was cited in the Book of Wei 5, and later also in the Book of Wei 12, the work will be listed under both the Book of Wei 5 and 12. The cited works are listed in order of appearance, and they are listed here the same way as how you'll find them in Sanguo zhi. Quotation marks “ ” indicate a chapter or single work instead of a compete work. You will notice some text is listed between ( ) brackets. The text that is not listed between brackets can be found in our online Records of the Three Kingdoms by simply using Ctrl+F. The text that is put between brackets can not be found in the text. See the notes under the notes column for extra information. *The column # counts all cited works in every chapter. *The column Or.# counts all new entries in the list, ultimately showing the total amount of different works cited in Sanguo zhi. *The column Name gives the name of the cited work in Pinyin. *The column Hanzi gives the name of the cited work in hanzi. Note that the Sanguo zhi often abbreviated titles, for example the Wèi-Jìn shìyǔ 魏晉世語 is always mentioned as just Shìyǔ 世語. In this list you will find all cited works like how they appear in the Sanguo zhi, which usually means the abbreviated title. Sometimes the missing hanzi is put between brackets: (張)超集. *The column Author(s) gives the name of the author(s) of the cited works in both Pinyin and hanzi. Just like with with the Hanzi column, all authors are listed like they are named in the Sanguo zhi. For example the Diǎn lùn was written by Cao Pi, but the Sanguo zhi uses his posthumous name Emperor Wen 文帝, thus the latter was implemented in the list. *The column Times Cited shows how many times a particular work was cited in a chapter. Book of Wei 1 Total amount of cited works: 49 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Wei shu (40x) Book of Wei 2 Size of Chen Shou's original work: 3.539 hanzi (Chinese punctuation excluded) Size of Pei Songzhi's annotations: 15.808 hanzi (Chinese punctuation excluded) Total amount of cited works: 22 Total amount of citings: Most cited work: Wei shu (26x) Book of Wei 3 Book of Wei 4 Book of Wei 5 Book of Wei 6 Book of Wei 7 Book of Wei 8 Total amount of cited works: 20 Total amount of citings: 58 Most cited work: Wú shū (10x) Book of Wei 9 Book of Wei 10 Book of Wei 11 Book of Wei 12 Book of Wei 13 司徒王朗 集 論語義說 Book of Wei 14 Book of Wei 15 Book of Wei 16 Book of Wei 17 Book of Wei 18 Book of Wei 19 Book of Wei 20 Book of Wei 21 Book of Wei 22 Book of Wei 23 What's this? * 荀綽稱嵩有父祖風。(has Xun Chuo in it) Book of Wei 24 Book of Wei 25 Book of Wei 26 Book of Wei 27 Book of Wei 28 Book of Wei 29 Book of Wei 30 Abbreviated titles *''Qǐshì'' 啟事 = Shāngōng qǐshì 山公啟事 *''Shìyǔ'' 世語 = Wèi-Jìn shìyǔ 魏晉世語 *''Xiānxián xíngzhuàng'' 先賢行狀 = Hǎinèi xiānxián xíngzhuàng 海內先賢行狀 *''Yīngxióng jì'' 英雄記 = Hànmò yīngxióng jì 漢末英雄記 *''Yuánzi'' 袁子 = Yuánzi zhènglùn 袁子正論 *''Zuǒshì zhuán'' 左氏傳 = Chūnqiū Zuǒshì zhuán 春秋左氏傳 *Most of the biézhuàn 別傳 exclude the given name of the subjected person (example: Tuó biézhuàn 佗別傳 = Huá Tuó biézhuàn 華佗別傳). Facts Notes References Sources *Chen Shou. Sanguo zhi. (Annotated by Pei Songzhi).